Client PCs such as notebooks, 2-in-1, phablets, phones, and the like, are predominantly designed with metal chassis due to increased structural demands from thin chassis and improved aesthetics of all metal designs. This presents a significant challenge to antenna placement as radiators are enclosed in a Faraday Cage. One solution has been the use of slots to serve as antennas. A prime consideration here is to minimize the external profile presented by slot. There is a need to integrate high frequency Antennas, such as (60 GHz) WiGiG Antennas, in such platforms through the use of slots.